Lolipop Again?
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Permen yg membuat mereka mabuk, permen yg membuat mereka menjadi manis, permen yg membuat mereka jatuh cinta, dan hanya permen yg bisa menyatukan cinta yg sedari kecil itu. Sequel Lolipop/Warn: Inside/ RnR Please?/ NaruSaku Always


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing NaruSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Romance, Little bit Humor. Etc**

**Rate T+/M For Lime or Lemon? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lolipo Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan : Ini adalah Sequel dari Lolipop yg ane publish, entah mengapa saya jadi ketagihan membuat Oneshoot…XD nah, Enjoy It**

Berkutat dengan buku pelajaran adalah sesuatu yg membosankan, itu bagi setiap orang yg malas akan hal itu. Namun tidak bagi pemuda yg satu ini, pemuda dengan rambut pirang keemasannya, dan selalu memakan Lolipop itu terus berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Ya sebagai guru ia harus memahami Materinya, tapi bukan itu yg di ajarkan besok.

Pemuda itu dengan tampang mesumnya membaca sebuah buku pelajaran, dari semua muridnya hanya satu orang yg menyadari wajah mesum yg terpampang di wajah rupawan sang guru. Entah mengapa salah satu murid tersebut sangat ingin tertawa karena melihat sang guru dengan tampang mesum sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

"Sensei…hmp! Sen—hahahahaha…..!" meledaklah tawanya membuat gaduh seisi kelas.

"Hyuuga-san, ada apa anda tertawa seperti itu?" tanya sang guru dengan tampang polosnya.

Melihat tampang polos dari sang guru, murid yg bermarga Hyuuga tersebut meledak lagi tawanya, "Sensei, saya menyadari anda…hmp! Membaca buku tersebut dengan tampang…Hmp! Maaf, mesum! Hahahaha….." ia terus saja tertawa karena melihat wajah sang guru yg mulai memerah.

"URUSAI!" teriak Naruto "Hinata Hyuuga, memang saya semesum itu?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

Hinata, salah satu murid Favorit di sekolahnya, salah satu murid yg suka meminta nasehat kepada Naruto, salah satu murid yg mengagumi Naruto, dan satu-satunya murid yg mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah menikah dengan guru tercantik di sekolah tersebut.

Naruto kembali berfikir tentang gadis yg mempunyai mata berwarna Lavender tersebut, yang ia ketahui sekarang Hinata sangat bahagia karena masalah yg membebaninya sedikit terbebas dari pundaknya.

"Maaf, saya terlalu kelewatan tadi" ujar Hinata membungkukkan badannya seraya meminta maaf kepada Naruto "tadi saya melihat Sensei yg sedang membaca buku namun wajah Sensei menunjukan wajah mesum, ada apa sampai Sensei begitu?" tanya Hinata, ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah menikah kemarin, ia juga tahu kalo istri Naruto adalah seorang guru baru yg menjadi Primadona di sekolah ini.

"Hahahaha…maaf ini hanya bawaan dari Kakek saya yg juga sangat mesum" balas Naruto masih dengan tampang polosnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja tanda mengerti dan kembali duduk, sementara semua murid yg berada dikelas tersebut hanya tersenyum adapula yg hanya diam mencueki sekitarnya.

'_aku mesum gara-gara Sakura'_

_._

_._

_._

Melamun, suatu kegiatan yg memang tidak penting, memang sih tidak terlalu penting kalau melamun. Tapi entah mengapa wanita yg satu ini menjadi sering melamun, Sakura 'Uzumaki' Haruno, seorang guru cantik dengan rambut yg sama seperti bunga Sakura, seorang guru yg cerdas yg hampir menyaingi si guru rambut nanas Shikamaru.

Entah apa yg dilamunkannya, memang sih kemarin ia baru saja melakukan prosesi ritual yg sacral yaitu menikah, bagi wanita menikah adalah hal yg paling di impikan termasuk Sakura, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun sambil memakan Lolipop.

"…Runo-Sensei!"

"Haruno-Sensei!"

"AH? Eh? Maaf, saya melamun tadi" ujar Sakura gugup karena di interupsi oleh muridnya sendiri, "Ada apa, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sakura tenang

"Tidak ada, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sensei sering sekali melamun? Apa Sensei melamun pacarnya?" goda gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu, dan membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

"U-urusai, Yamanaka-san. Kembalilah duduk dan kerjakan soal yg ada di buku kalian!" perintah Sakura yg langsung duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya yg sudah memerah, sementara para murid hanya tersenyum ada juga yg terkikik geli akibat melihat gurunya malu karena digoda oleh salah satu muridnya.

'_Ugh! Naruto….'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan, sebuah tempat dimana kita bisa menimba ilmu pengetahuan dari buku-buku yg berada di rak-rak, berbagai jenis buku ada di perpustakaan, mulai dari buku pelajaran hingga buku Novel.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang model Spiky, sedang memilih buku-buku pelajaran di bagian Biologi, Uzumaki Naruto. Guru biologi tersebut sangat senang dengan pelajaran Biologi, apalagi Bab tentang 'Reproduksi' dan juga 'Anatomi tubuh Manusia', entah apa yg ia pikirkan tentang kedua Bab tersebut.

"Hmmm…ini dia yg aku cari" ujarnya lirih, ingat diperpustakaan tidak boleh ada kegaduhan.

Naruto sekarang berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja, Kacamata tipis bertengger di area matanya, mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya berucap, tapi suara dari pemuda tersebut tidak terdengar sama sekali, entah apa yg dibacanya namun ia sangat serius dengan bacaannya tersebut.

"Alat Reproduksi pada Manusia?" intrupsi seseorang yg berada di belakang Naruto, suara Feminim yg sangat ia kenali.

"Haruno-Sensei?"

"Hai, Uzumaki-Sensei?" entah mengapa Sakura sekarang suka tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa Sensei kemari?" tanya Naruto yg masih ke mode Seriusnya, sementara Sakura mulai mendekat.

"Apa tidak boleh saya kemari?" tanya balik Sakura "apa tidak boleh seorang istri kemari, Hm Anata?" goda Sakura dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Tan Naruto, dengan cekatan tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba bagian Sensitive Sakura, "Tidak boleh, karena akan membuatku bertingkah mesum lagi terhadapmu" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Sakura memenjamkan matanya merasakan tangan besar meraba bagian belakangnya dengan halus, ia merasakan hal yg pernah ia rasakan sebelum menikah dengan Naruto "Ck, bisa tidak kau menyingkirkan tanganmu itu,_ Baka!_"

"Bisa saja tapi setelah kau mencium bibirku" kembali Sakura harus menelan air ludahnya dalam-dalam setelah apa yg dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ck, sekali ini saja!" kemudian Sakura mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dahi lebar Sakura mulai menyentuh dahi Naruto, kedua hidungnya menyatu sesekali bergesekan kecil, dan saat itu juga kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan, tidak ada Nafsu, yg ada hanya Cinta mereka berdua.

"Ehem!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi pasangan suami-istri tersebut "Maaf saya mengganggu kalian, silahkan dilanjutkan!" ujar gadis tersebut sambil terkikik geli. Sementara kedua terdakwa yg ketahuan berciuman hanya memandang gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut dengan pandangan yg sulit di artikan, namun detik kemudian kedua pipi mereka bersemu merah.

'_kita sama-sama mesum'_

.

.

.

Tinggal di apartemen dengan seseorang memang menyengkan apalagi dengan seseorang yg kau cintai, mungkin bisa jadi obat untuk kasmaran untuk beberapa pasangan. Sakura Haruno, guru tersebut sekarang tinggal dengan Suami tercintanya, ya mereka masih muda namun sudah menikah.

"Tadaima!" ujar Sakura yg terlihat sedikit lelah karena siang sampai sore tadi harus mengajar.

**Greb**

Seseorang dari belakang memeluknya dengan erat, "Okaeri, Tsuma." Jawab pemuda yg memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura.

"Hey, lepaskan!"

"Tidak" sergah Naruto "ini semua salahmu!"

"A-apa?" cicit Sakura.

"Ini memang salahmu" Sakura masih heran dengan tingkah suaminya "Ini memang salahmu"

"Apa memang salahku?"

"Kau…Kau membuatku menjadi mesum!"

"Hah? Mesum? Bukannya kau sendiri yg Mesum dari dulu? Kau kan yg selalu menggodaku dari kecil dengan ajaran dari Jiraiya-Jii!"

"Iya tapi ini semua salahmu, kau yg membuatku mesum duluan karena wajah cantikmu, bibir indahmu, dahi lebarmu yg menawan, dan juga…." Entah mengapa ucapan Naruto menggantung.

"Apa lagi?"

"Rambutmu yg indah seperti milik Kaa-chan" Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat terpana oleh kata-kata Naruto, ia tidak menyangka Suaminya itu sangat mencintainya dari kecil.

"Aku kira apaan? Cepat lepaskan! Aku mau ke dapur untuk minum"

"Baik, Hime"

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menuju ke dapurnya yg berdekatan dengan ruang tamu, dan ia juga mengambil sebuah Lolipop dari tampat penyimpanan, entah apa maksudnya, biasanya ia jarang memakan Lolipop tersebut, dan Narutolah yg selalu makannya, namun sekarang berbeda ia seperti terjerat akan permen tersebut.

Sakura kembali lagi menuju ke ruang tamu, namun belum selesai langkahnya ia sudah ditarik oleh Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura, Hangat. Sakura merasakan dekapan hangat dari orang yg baru saja resmi menjadi Suaminya.

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu memelukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Entah, tapi aku senang sekali memelukmu rasanya hangat, bahkan kalau aku menciummu mungkin akan terasa manis seperti kemarin" balas Naruto dengan senyumannya, membuat orang-orang yg melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Alasan yg tidak logis" cibir Sakura sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto sedikit menoleh ke wajah Sakura dan melihat sang wanitanya sedang memakan sebuah permen yg selali ia makan. "Jadi kau sekarang suka memakan Permenku?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu, tapi permen ini enak kok" balas Sakura santai dan masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

Entah mendapat ide darimana, Naruto berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal gila, "Sakura-chan…" panggil Naruto.

"Hm"

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya ke Naruto, detik itu juga Naruto mencabut permen dari bibir ranum Sakura, dan langsung menerkamnya. Sakura yg tidak siap hanya menggeram pasrah akan perlakuan Naruto. lidah mereka saling bertautan, mengeliat seperti orang berkelahi.

"Hmmp~….."desahan tertahan muncul dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mulai menjilati leher jenjang Sakura, memberikan beberapa Kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Sementara Sakura yg merasakan itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menjambak rambut pirang sang suami.

Keduanya bergulat menghiraukan waktu yg terus berjalan dan Lolipop yg terlupakan oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Cahaya Mentari mulai menyinari kota, cahaya yg menghangatkan itu mulai masuk ke sela-sela sebuah apartemen yg ditinggali oleh pasangan suami istri yg baru saja menikah.

"Enngghh…!" Suara lenguhan mulai terdengar "Jam berapa?" tanya sang wanita entah kepada siapa.

Mata wanita tersebut mengeksplorasi sekelilingnya, melihat apa yg terjadi semalam, rambut Sakuranya yg kini berantakan menghiasi wajah cantik nan berantakan tersebut, "Sial, Jam 9 lebih, aku sudah terlambat!" umpat wanita tersebut. Namun ia sedikit heran dengan orang yg ditindihnya, ia heran mengapa sang suami tidak kunjung bangun.

Detik berikutnya sang wanita mulai menggoyangkan tubuh sang suami, "Hey, Naru, sudah siang apa kau tidak sarapan?" tanyanya yg masih menggoyangkan badan kekar sang suami atau bisa dipanggil Naruto.

"Engghh….sebentar lagi, 5 menit lagi, Saku-chan" ujarnya dan masih sempatnya ia mendengkur.

"Naru-kun, ini sudah siang, kita sudah terlambat ke sekolah, pasti Tsunade-sama akan memarahi kita"

"Tidak, Baa-chan tidak akan memarahi kita, Jii-chan pernah bilang kalau kau membuat Baa-chan marah, maka kau harus kasih dia Sake, biar dia melupakan segala sesuatu" ujar Naruto Bijaksana, Sakura hanya Sweet Drop sebesar jagung, darimana ada guru yg disogok dengan sake? Apalagi kepala sekolah?

"Terserahmu sajalah, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab" ujar Sakura cuek dan mulai bangun bersiap untuk memasak "sekarang kita sarap—Kyaaa…!"

"Tidak, kita tidak akan sarapan" sergah Naruto dengan seringai mesumnya "Kita kan sudah menyiapkan Sarapannya, Nee Lolipop-chan"

"Huh, nama yg aneh, _But I Like it_"

"Kita lanjutkan?"

"Terserah kamu, Lolipop-kun"

Kedua orang yg sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut mulai bergulat lagi tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya walaupun permen Lolipop yg Sakura makan kemarin masih berada di meja tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Sequel dari Lolipop…XD **

**Arigatou AL-san dan teman-teman semua karena sudah mereview…*Kasih Lolipop**

**Khusus Neko-chan Salam Nyaa~**

**Segitu aja *plakk**

_**Shinn Out Ciao**_


End file.
